


Where the Fireborn came from - A creation myth

by GLYPH (Glyphweaver)



Series: KRARNIK Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic School, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphweaver/pseuds/GLYPH
Summary: Fireborn children are educated by a teacher about their origins.
Relationships: Eladuray of the Swamp & Chief-Lord Krarnik
Series: KRARNIK Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544326





	Where the Fireborn came from - A creation myth

“Hear me, Chief Krarnik, Principal of Fire, Greatest among the Demonkind. I Eladuray born from the mud of the Swamp, beseech thee to appear within my presence!”

The sorceress brought the bowl she had been holding up to her mouth. The blend of herbs and blood tasted metallic and bitter, but before she could pull a face of distaste, suddenly the ground started trembling so hard that she had no choice but to fall down.

“Had it really been a wise thing to call upon the Demon Lord in an effort to avenge her oppressors?” she wondered. “No matter, there would be no turning back now.”

The ground rumbled as if it was groaning in agony, and with a booming sound, suddenly a giant black mountain rose up from the ground, spitting steam and fire.

Eladuray looked at the scene, feeling terrified beyond belief. She had caused this! She was guilty of opening the gateway to the other world! 

A memory of the voice of one of her tribe's elders echoed through her head. It was a lesson taught to all the little Mudborn children. “The Noble Lord of Clear Water does not approve of His devotees to beseech upon the Infernal Demon Chief. Thus says the fourth rule of our Faith.”

She was brought back to the present by the sound of countless voices addressing her by name.

"Eladuray of the Swamp, What do thy seek?”

Looking up, she saw the form of a man, his skin was as black as the night and his hair was as bright as the fire that was erupting from the volcano.

“Great Chief, I seek vengeance against my tribe for the wrongs they have committed against my person,” she said, feeling a bit awed.

“And what, if I may ask, are the wrongs they have committed against you?” countless voices spoke .

“They arranged for me to marry this disgusting man, and when I refused they locked me up and were planning to keep me locked up until the moment that the wedding was supposed to take place. Of course, I escaped, but I obviously wasn't meant to.”

“And you couldn't summon a lesser demon to do your bidding?” countless voices asked, “You foolish, foolish girl. However, Lord Krarnik is the greatest among the chiefs, certainly he is. So, Lord Krarnik asks, Eladuray of the Swamp, what will you give in exchange for the assistance of Lord Krarnik?”

“I will give you my eternal loyalty,” the sorceress said, feeling hesitant.

“Lord Krarnik does not accept gifts that are given in doubt,” countless voices jeered.

“I will give you knowledge about the secret rites of The Lord of Clear Water,” she said, feeling a bit nervous.

“Lord Krarnik does not accept gifts that he already owns,” countless voices said with a tinge of impatience.

“I,” Eladuray said, with downcast eyes, “I apologize, Great Chief, for I own nothing more that could be of value to a great one such as Yourself.”

“Then Lord Krarnik will take his leave, for Lord Krarnik will not waste his time on unprofitable endeavors.”

The group of teenagers, sitting in a semicircle, were fully engrossed in the tale that Master Tfarnak was telling them.

A young spitfire by the name of Farn made a little spark with his hand in order to gain the attention from the teacher.

“Ashblood Farn, child of Fotnash, have you anything to say? The Master asked in an authoritative voice.

“Yes, well, Master,” the youngster spoke. He spoke so quickly that his words were all mashed together, “I don't get why Chief Krarnik didn't accept the gift of loyalty in exchange for His services. I mean, if someone promised to serve me forever I would accept because that would give me more power, so--”

“Ashblood Farn, child of Fotnash!” the master interrupted, “How often do I have to remind you that you should address me properly at all times?. A young spitfire such as yourself should always address me as thus, Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master,” Farn said, feeling impudent, “But why did Chief Krarnik not accept I--”

“I do, Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom,” the master suddenly roared, making all the teenagers shoot to attention, “And I will endeavour to do my utmost best to nevermore address Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom in such a disrespectful manner, because Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom is wiser than me and thus he knows best. Is that what you intended to say, Ashblood Farn, child of Fotnash?”

“Yes Master. I mean, I do Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom.” Farn said, “But honestly, are all those protocols, rules and customs really necessary?”

The master sighed, “Tell me, Wildfire Skork, child of Sinrark, How long ago was the latest war between the Wildfire and the Magmar clan?”

“Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom, It was five years ago when an underling hailing from the Magmar clan, grievously insulted His Eminence, the Most Esteemed, Wildfire of Wildfires, His Majesty Lord Saktorash, because the underling didn't address His Eminence, the Most Esteemed, Wildfire of Wildfires, His Majesty Lord Saktorash, by His proper titles. Clan Wildfire won the war and hence was compensated as an apology.”

“You spoke with knowledge, Wildfire Skork, child of Sinrark," the master said, nodding his head as a gesture of compliment, “And this is why, Ashblood Farn, son of Fotnash, all the laws, customs and protocols of the Fireborn are a necessity. Do you understand, Ashblood Farn, child of Fotnash?”

“I do, Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom.” Farn said, feeling downhearted and angry.

“To answer your question, Ashblood Farn, child of Fotnash, mayhaps Wildfire Skork, child of Sinrark can explain why Chief-Lord Krarnik didn't accept the gift of eternal loyalty?”

“Venerable Lore-Master Tfarnak of the six paths of wisdom, according to my meagre understanding, Eladuray of the Swamp was from the Mudborn tribe, which according to historical accounts were devoted followers of the Most Unworthy Lord of Clear Water. Therefore, she doubted whether she could let go of that loyalty, even though she evicted herself from the Mudborn tribe by escaping her imprisonment. Chief-Lord Krarnik is the Principal of Fire, He is powerful beyond our imagination and therefore He must have known or seen that Eladuray was not entirely sincere in her offering.”

Farn shot a venomous glare at Skork, thinking; “ Filthy teacher's pet. Thinks he's so smart. No, Skork will do no wrong because all the masters think he's such an eager student. Well, I’ll show him, when lesson's over, I’ll give him the roughening up that he deserves!”

“You spoke with wisdom, Wildfire Skork, child of Sinrark. Indeed, Chief-Lord Krarnik is the greatest among Demonkind, He really is worthy of our veneration. Let's continue the story shall we?” 

So His Highness Left, at least Eladuray the Mudborn thought that he did. But actually He didn't. He merged himself with the fire that erupted from the volcano, just to see what the Sorceress would do.

The young girl fell down on the ground breaking down in tears. Now that she had left her tribe, she knew that she wouldn't be welcomed back. After all, once a traitor, always a traitor. Where else could she go? She didn't have the skills to survive on her own in the wild.

Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration. She bolted upright and said in a voice that was stronger than she had ever heard it;

“Hear me, Chief Krarnik, Principal of Fire, Greatest among the Demonkind. I Eladuray born from the mud of the Swamp, Will gift in exchange for Thine assistance, my hand in marriage, my virginity, and any children I may bare. And if Thy treat me with kindness I will gift thy my eternal loyalty. I beseech Thee to accept these gifts in exchange for Thy services.”

The Prince of Fire re emerged from the volcano and took a good look at the sorceress. 

“Eladuray of the Swamp,” countless voices spoke, “Tell me, why should I accept a Mudborn of low birth as my bride while there are countless Demonesses that do beg for my hand in marriage?”

The sorceress, driven on by a mysterious boldness, looked Chief Krarnik straight in the eyes, which were the color of molten lava.

“You are a mighty Lord, Chief Krarnik, but your reign ends at the borders of the Demonic Realm. With my help, Your offspring will be able to rule this world, and You will rule over them, for they are Yours.”

“I Lord Krarnik do accept your gift, Eladuray of the Swamp. In exchange, I will aid you in your vengeance against the Mudborn, and on my honor, I will treat you kindly as long as you treat me with honor.

“And thus,” Master Tfarnak said, “The sorceress and the Demon Lord brought curses of misery upon the Mudborn until the Mudborn tribe was extinct. Then they married and Eladuray of the Swamp birthed many children. We, the Fireborn are the descendents of Chief-Lord Krarnik and Queen Eladuray. We were meant to rule this world, yet we are scorned by the Otherborn for our demonic ancestry. But one day, among us a leader will rise, a Fireborn of Fireborns, and under that leaders’ guidance we will prosper and conquer. 


End file.
